A Terceira Cabeça do Dragão
by Odd Ellie
Summary: AU - Ao invés de ser criado como um bastardo em Winterfell Jon cresce como um príncipe no Porto Real e ainda assim ele acaba na Muralha - Jon/Daenerys


N/A : AU - Ao invés de ser criado como um bastardo em Winterfell Jon cresce como um príncipe no Porto Real e ainda assim ele acaba na Muralha.

**A Terceira Cabeça do Dragão **

**Capítulo 1 **

"Você não pode brincar com a gente porque a sua mãe era uma puta"

Foi o que Rhaenys disse após Jon perguntar porque ela e Aegon nunca brincavam com ele.

Muitos anos depois, na última conversa que eles tiveram antes dele ser mandado para a Muralha sua irmã mais velha disse algo que doeu quase tanto quanto aquela frase. "Minha mãe chorou, e o reino inteiro sangrou pela a sua patética existência, que desperdício"

.

.

.

O nome dele era Jon Targaryen, alguns diziam que devia ser Jon Waters, já que os únicos presentes no casamento de Lyanna Stark e Rhaegar Targaryen haviam sido eles mesmos, debaixo de uma arvore no norte fazendo seus votos para deuses antigos e sem nome que a maioria dos habitantes de Westeros já havia esquecido, mas ninguém diria publicamente que Rhaegar Targaryen estava mentindo quanto a veracidade dessa história, pelo menos não enquanto Rhaegar estivesse no trono de ferro.

Apenas Rhaenys falava algo a respeito abertamente, ela era doce com as pessoas que gostava e implacável com aquelas que não, e desde antes de Jon nascer ela tinha decidido que ele se encaixava na segunda categoria. Elia e Rhaegar sempre a repreendiam mas era inútil. Em compensação Elia nunca fora cruel com ele, e não falava sobre a legitimidade de seu nascimento, mas as vezes ela olhava para ele e havia uma imensa tristeza em seus olhos, provavelmente vendo em todos os traços de seu rosto a da mulher por quem seu marido havia decidido começar uma guerra, a rainha do amor e da beleza, e para ela aquela que tinha tornado público para todos que Elia não era o suficiente para o seu marido. Mas ela sempre era gentil, mesmo que o sorriso dela não chegasse tão alto quanto chegava quando ela falava com Aegon ou Rhaenys. Jon até gostava dela um pouco mais do que de Rhaegar, seu pai nunca sorria, quer fosse para ele ou para seus irmãos.

.

.

.

As vezes Jon trocava cartas com seu primo Robb de Winterfell, em uma dessas cartas Robb comentara que achava muito estranho o hábito dos Targaryens casarem entre si, Jon não comentou nada sobre esse tópico na carta seguinte, porque apesar de ser verdade que ele nunca conseguiria se ver casado com Rhaenys (e muito menos ela com ele já que antes do noivado dela com Aegon ser firmado ela tinha dito varias vezes se tentassem casá-la com Jon ela iria se juntar as irmãs silenciosas ou fugir para Essos eles nunca mais a veriam), era verdade que ele conseguia muito bem casado e feliz com sua tia Daenerys.

Dany nem parecia realmente sua tia, ela era mais próxima de idade dele do que Aegon, e ela brincava com ele quando eram crianças, e dançava com ele durante os banquetes reais, ela era bela, adorável, doce, e prometida desde seu nascimento para Viserys.

.

.

.

Muitos bons homens morreram durante a rebelião Greyjoy, Rhaegar Targaryen foi um deles, e Aegon que era só um menino na época foi coroado como o Rei de Westeros.

.

.

.

O Casamento de Daenerys e Viserys ocorreu pouco após o décimo quinto dia de seu nome, ela parecia bela e triste. E Jon matou Viserys cerca de duas semanas depois quando andando pelo castelo de madrugada passou pelo quarto deles e ouviu o som de Daenerys gritando e chorando, e dessa vez ele o fez.

Se fosse em um duelo talvez teria sido honroso ao ver dos outros, se houvessem leis contra estupro marital em Westeros também, mas não havia. Aquilo foi assassinato de sangue, um dos piores crimes que havia aos olhos da lei e aos olhos dos Sete.

E mais tarde naquela semana Aegon não teve escolha além de mandá-lo para a Muralha por causa desse crime.

.

.

.

Nos livros falavam da Patrulha da Noite como uma instituição nobre e honrada, foi isso que Aegon falou também, mas Jon crescera vendo os homens de preto vindo para o Porto Real e levando a escória das masmorras para serem lá.

Daenerys ficou ao lado dele durante todo o dia da sua partida rumo a Muralha, mas estava

"É quase bom eu ele não esteja mais vivo sabe. Meu pai acreditava em destino, que eu seria a terceira cabeça do dragão, se ele me visse sendo mandado para a muralha, eu não poderia encará-lo" Jon disse.

"Talvez você tenha um destino importante, só que esse destino seja lá na muralha ao invés do Porto Real"

"Eu seriamente duvido mas obrigada por tentar me consolar"

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

"Eu sinto muito" Dany disse bem baixinho, Jon pode ver que ela estava se segurando para não chorar.

"Você estava tentando me consolar, não é algo pelo qual você tenha que se desculpar"

"Eu não estou falando disso Jon, isso só estou ocorrendo pelo que você fez por mim"

"Eu faria de novo"

"Jon..."

"Eu estou falando sério, eu faria"

"E eu queria ter me casado com você ao invés de com ele"

"Eu também"

Jon pensou em beijá-la, lhe ocorreu que talvez isso só tornasse as coisas piores, que tornaria a saudade insuportável, depois lhe ocorreu que talvez essa lembrança viesse a lhe dar conforto nas futuras noites solitárias que o aguardavam, mas antes que ele pudesse decidir em se mover ou não ela sorriu mais uma vez e se virou e foi andando para a fortaleza Vermelha, Jon achou que ela estava chorando, mas como não podia ver seu rosto ele não tinha certeza.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
